Sleeping Triple in a Double Bed
by Emrys MK
Summary: Harry has had a rough day on the job and comes home to some tender loving care from Draco and Charlie.


**Title**: Sleeping Triple in a Double Bed  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley  
**Rating**: M+  
**Words**: 1,800  
**Summary**: Harry/Draco/Charlie - Harry has had a rough day on the job and comes home to some tender-loving care.  
**Warnings**: au; lots and lots of sex, which includes dp,  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!  
**A/N**: I had this image of Harry/Draco/Charlie as I wrote a chapter of TLA, and knew I had to write a fic about it.

Harry was home. He closed his eyes as he entered the house, and thanked Merlin that he had made it through another wild and harrowing day. No matter how much he disliked leaving each morning, he knew what would be waiting for him at home after a rough day, and that thought had never ceased to make the going so much easier.

This rough day had seen the Aurors reduce the number of Death Eaters that remained free to ten, which meant that the incarcerated number was now thirty. Not bad for seven days' worth of work, even if Harry's garish captures had almost cost him his life on more than a few occasions.

He removed his boots, peeled off his socks and trousers, and removed his shirt, then walked through the sitting room toward the bathroom.

"You look like hell, Harry," said a voice without a head.

"You try fighting off two Death Eaters while they are trying to kill you and then see how you look," Harry said as he threw his sweaty shirt onto the sofa, where he hoped it would fall onto Draco's face.

"I've spent enough time with bloody Death Eaters, thanks. Are you still up for tonight? I told Charlie to be here at seven," Draco said as he poked his head over the top of the sofa and threw the shirt back toward Harry.

Harry removed his pants and threw them toward his bedroom as he entered the bathroom. "After the day I had? Hell yeah, I'm still up for tonight." Before he could hear Draco's response, Harry turned on the tap and stepped under the water.

Ah, wonderful, glorious, hot water. The grime and filth slowly left Harry as he lathered himself with soap, and then he stuck his head under the tap and was surprised, although he shouldn't have been, at the murky color of the water as it went down the drain. One bloke had thrown him into a vat of blood, another had dragged him through mud, and he couldn't forget about the witch who had sicked up all over him.

Twenty minutes after stepping under the tap, Harry exited the bathroom and removed the towel as he entered his bedroom, then bent down to kiss Draco, who was now asleep on Harry's bed. As expected, Draco made a few small noises, but then turned over and was out again. Harry shook his head and found a pair of boxers to put on — there was no sense in dressing in anything more, because, in less than an hour, he, Draco, and Charlie would be naked and cock-deep in one another. Harry couldn't wait.

Boxers on, Harry left the bedroom and retrieved the clothes he had discarded earlier, then banished them to the laundry shoot. His next stop was the kitchen, to find a bite to eat, and he grinned when he saw the counter. Draco had made Chicken Tikka Masala, which was Harry's favorite. Tonight was going to be a good night.

He was in the middle of his second breast when Charlie knocked on the door. Harry pointed his wand and opened it. "Want some Chicken Tikka Masala? There's two breasts left." Harry finished his, then walked over to Charlie and kissed the back of his neck, before whispering in his ear: "I want you and Draco to penetrate me at the same time. I've had a rough day and I need to release all of that stress." Then Harry kissed Charlie's earlobe, traveled down to his neck, then, he lifted Charlie's shirt over his head and attacked the broad back.

"Mmm, You are rather frisky tonight, Harry. Normally, it is Draco and me who have to get you in the mood. I think I prefer the new you. Mm, this is really good. I think Draco needs to come to my flat and fix this for me."

Harry shook his head, then licked his way to Charlie's waistband. "No you don't. He's not going anywhere. He's mine." Harry then reached around and undid Charlie's fly and grabbed the thick cock within. "You're hard for me."

"Always, Harry. Are you going to allow me to eat the rest of this before you decide to bugger me?"

Harry pulled back and stood. "Eat up. I'm going to wake Draco. Join us when you're finished." Harry kissed Charlie on the neck, then left him to the last few bites of Chicken Tikka Masala. He walked into the sitting room and lit a fire in the fireplace, because he knew that when the sun came up, the three of them would be on the floor in front of the fireplace — it might as well be warm for them.

Harry's next stop was the bathroom, where he cleaned his teeth, removed his boxers, and prepared himself for the vigorous night of sex that he would soon be engaging in. He didn't want to waste time; he never had been one who enjoyed having his lover prepare him… well, there had been one exception: Severus Snape. Harry had never gone to Snape's house prepared, because Severus Snape had the hands of a god, and those long fingers had done things to Harry that no one else had or ever would be able to replicate.

It was too bad that Severus had decided to marry Madam Hooch, because she didn't like to share. Fortunately, for Harry, about the time that Severus was throwing away his love life, Charlie had kicked Draco out of his flat, and Harry had been more than happy to give Draco shelter, both in his house, and in his bed. Then, about two months later, Charlie had come round, wanting Draco back, and Harry had refused, saying Draco was his, but he had invited Charlie to spend the night, and well… Charlie had since spent several nights.

Once Harry was well-lubed, he walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, then when he was beside Draco, he straddled him, lifted his hips, and pulled off his pants. Not once did Draco stir. Then Harry leaned down and took Draco's cock into his mouth and began sucking. It was a gentle suck at first, but then Harry implemented suction, and Draco made his first noise — a nasal whine that increased for about ten seconds before grey eyes opened.

"Damn, Harry, can't you warn me before you do that?" Draco asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

Harry knew that Draco was watching his head bob up and down on his cock. Draco loved it when Harry did this to him. Harry continued to suck until he heard Charlie enter the room, then he pulled back and let Draco's cock slip from his mouth. "Charlie? I think Draco wants you to bugger him while I suck him dry." Harry heard Draco moan his assent.

Once they were in position, and once Draco was dripping with lube, Harry nodded toward Charlie, and watched as he entered Draco in one push. Watching Charlie making love was true art — he looked as if he belonged inside of Draco, and when he pulled out, his profile was beautiful, the tip of his cock preparing to bury itself once again inside Draco's arse. After Charlie had done this three times, Harry again took Draco's cock into his mouth, and began sucking in earnest. Draco's moans and attempts at speech were loud, passionate, and vulgar, and when he came a few minutes later, he shot his come into Harry's mouth with such intensity that Harry ended up with it all over his face and neck. He was so close, and if he were a Muggle, he would now be wanking in order to bring forth his own orgasm. Fortunately, they were wizards, thus Draco was already showing signs of another erection. As soon as Charlie orgasmed and withdrew from Draco, Draco sat up, turned Harry over onto his stomach, propped him up so that his arse pointed toward the ceiling, then he and Charlie arranged themselves on either side of Harry.

Harry then felt as Draco entered him, and it was as it always was when Draco buggered him — it was perfection. Harry loved Draco, and thought he might die if Draco ever left him. The two of them completed each other in a way that defied logic. Harry groaned as Draco kissed the back of his neck, and arched his back as his prostate was grazed.

Then Charlie's cock joined Draco's, and Harry screamed at the sensations that having two cocks inside of him caused. It was as if the two were one — they entered and pulled out in compete synchronization.

When they had their orgasms, not too far apart from one another, Harry thought about how very lucky he was. He had someone in his life that he loved more than he thought possible, and he had someone else whom he cared for immensely. Both Charlie and Draco loved him, and both of them loved each other. Harry knew that what the three of them had would last a lifetime. Charlie would always be welcome in his and Draco's bed.

When Harry was lying on Draco's chest, trying to calm his breathing, he turned his head and smiled at Charlie, who was lying on Harry's chest. "Draco and I have been talking, and we want to know if you would consider moving in with us. We want you to share our bed every night." A nod was his only response. A few seconds later, Harry plunged into Charlie, harder and faster than he had ever buggered anyone. It took only four times before Harry came with a scream. He rested on top of Charlie. "You're ours now, Charlie."

Charlie drifted off to sleep, and minutes later, Harry entered Draco, and began a slow dance with his hips. He and Draco liked it slow and sensual. They had spent entire nights buried inside of each other, not moving.

It was funny. With Charlie, Harry wanted it rough, no matter if he was on top or on bottom, and when both Charlie and Draco were inside of him, Harry again liked it rough, although occasionally, he requested they take it slow. With Draco, however, Harry had never ever wanted their lovemaking to be fast. The slower, the better, and merely feeling Draco's skin was enough for Harry. He and Draco loved to frot, an activity they engaged in often when Charlie wasn't with them.

When Draco fell asleep, Harry kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." Then Harry closed his eyes, cocooned in between the two people whom he cared for most in the world.

Capturing Death Eaters was not at all fun or glamorous, but the knowledge that Draco and Charlie would be there to make him feel loved and wanted after a long, stressful day, made the rough days so much more bearable.


End file.
